


Let’s Tell the World

by PeanutsInSpace



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Actors, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fluff, One Shot, Secret Relationship, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 04:13:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29694852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeanutsInSpace/pseuds/PeanutsInSpace
Summary: Finn and Rey attend the movie premiere of their latest movie.
Relationships: Finn/Rey (Star Wars)
Comments: 15
Kudos: 10
Collections: Finnrey Fanfic Connection





	Let’s Tell the World

To say Rey was annoyed was an understatement. All night long reporters kept asking her if she was dating Ben Solo. Where they got that idea from, she had no idea. They hardly ever interacted outside of the movies they so happen to be in together, besides she had her sights elsewhere. Why were these weirdo reporters even asking her about her dating life at the premiere for her movie she has no idea. Her most common response was that she wasn’t seeing anyone and that she and Ben were just coworkers. Never in a million years would she get together with Ben who she thought was a terrible person on set, she didn’t know why people would think she and him were in a relationship. She didn’t owe them any answers.

Putting on a smile, she posed for the cameras, her eyes occasionally wandering and spotting Finn, her co-star, looking as if he was having the time of his life laughing it up with reporters. Momentarily they locked eyes and shared a knowing smile before turning their attention away and back to whoever requested their attention. The two even managed to get some photos together, looking like a real couple. 

After what seemed like an eternity they were finally inside and away from the crowds of cameras and microphones. Rey easily found Finn and the two made their way to their seats for the screening of  _ their  _ movie. Getting the starting role next to Finn was one of the best things to have occurred to Rey. Her career took off from them and she made valuable friends along the way. She wouldn’t give this up for anything. 

“Hey, excited to see our handiwork together?” Finn spoke as they walked down the aisle.

“Oh definitely, it has my favorite scene in the entire trilogy,” Rey grins at him, locking her arms around his.

They find their seats and settle down as they wait for the room to fill up. “I couldn’t help but overhear something about you and Ben?” Finn whispers.

“Just nosy reporters, you know how they are,” Rey scoffs.

“I also heard you said you weren’t in any relationship,” Finn feigns a gasp “, you wound me Rey.” 

“Keep it down Finn,” she hushes Finn “, you know what I meant by that. They still don’t know anything about us…”

“Yes I do,” he winks at her. “You look stunning by the way.” He eyes her red dress up and down, eyes lingering at the exposed skin and legs.

Rey blushes at that and luckily for her the dim lights of the room hid it from anyone who thought to look their way. “You look great too, nice choice for a suit,” Rey compliments Finn’s suit. 

Soon the movie began and there were whispers all around as the movie went along. 

“This is my favorite part,” Rey leans over and whispers to Finn so that only he would hear her.

Finn, recognizing what part of the film they were on, leaned in and whispers back to her “, it’s my favorite too.” In the dark they instinctively intertwined their fingers together as they watched on.

They watched on as their two characters, after defeating the bad guy, who was portrayed by Ben of all people, shared a deep and intimate kiss in celebration, the two finally confessing their love to one another now that the war was won. “I wasn’t acting there,” Rey giggled into Finn’s ear.

Finn grinned “, oh I know, I wasn’t either.”

The movie ended and they got the cliche stuff out of the way, going on stage and all that before heading to the after party. 

They mingled with people at the party and made sure to keep their distance, but occasionally met up for a chat before separating again. It was finally late into the night that they decided to turn in for the night. 

Rey managed to get Finn isolated “, I’ll see you at my place?” 

“Definitely,” Finn nodded “, you can head out first, I’ll wait a little bit before leaving. Can’t raise any suspicion.” 

* * *

“How’d you get here before me?” Rey was surprised to see Finn’s car already in her garage with him leaning on it.

“Guess I’m the faster driver, or I know my way around,” Finn smirked.

Rey gets out from her car and walks around towards Finn. Clicking close for her garage doors, she closed the distance and cupped Finn’s face and placed her lips on his, kissing him deeply. He returned the kiss, smiling.

“I need you to help me relieve this tension. Being asked about Ben all night was infuriating, why won’t anyone ask me if you and I were dating or fucking,” she huffs.

“Screw what they think, what matters is that we’re together,” he assures her before picking her up in bridal carry. She wrapped her arms around his neck and continued kissing him. 

They, mostly Finn, stumbled to her bedroom. He placed her down so she could stand before they were locked together again. Hands were wandering. Finn found the zipper for her dress as Rey started unbuttoning Finn’s shirt. In one smooth motion he unzipped her dress, allowing it to fall down her slender body. Under her dress she wore nothing but her bra and panties and his eyes grew wide with lust at the sight. 

Rey had managed to unbutton his shirt and worked to unzip his pants. Finally they got his clothes off, all that remained were his and hers undergarments. Finn’s hand snakes down her body, running along the curves of her hips before heading under her panties, finding that she was soaking wet for him. 

“Finn,” she shuddered “, not now, I need you inside me, now.” 

“Okay,” Finn grinned, not protesting as he was already rock hard beneath his briefs. They both quickly got rid of the last pieces of clothing before jumping in bed. He was on top of her before she decided to take charge and flipped them over, now she was straddling him. Slowly she grinded her heat along his length, coating it with her juices. Her efforts were rewarded with contented moan from his lips.

She lowered herself and kissed his deeply and passionately while still moving her hips above him. With her left hand, she slinked it between them and took his length in her hand before lining him up with her entrance. Almost agonizingly slow she lowered her self until he was fully sheathed inside of her. “Oh gods that’s amazing,” she hissed “, just what I needed.”

She started to bounce on him as he held her hips, occasionally palming her ass and setting a pace. Throughout they stared at one another with love and lust. Rey continued riding him as they reached their climax. As they got closer, the more erratic their moves. “I’m so close,” Rey pants and moans.

“Me too,” Finn nods his head.

With a few more thrusts, they both became undone at the same time. Both yelling out each other’s name as Finn spills inside of Rey. 

Finn softened inside of Rey as they got down from their high. They remained that way as they caught their breath. “That was great Finn,” Rey breathed out. 

“Yeah?” 

“Yeah,” she confirms.

He finally pulls out. “We should get cleaned up,” Finn says as he gestures to his cum running down Rey’s thighs. 

“Couldn’t agree more,” Rey says as she reaches down between her legs, coating her fingers with the remaining cum and bringing it up to her mouth before licking them clean. All the whole Finn watched on, feeling something stir inside him (again). 

They showered quickly before getting ready for bed. Tonight Finn was the big spoon so he held onto Rey as they fell asleep.

* * *

Rey was awake first sitting up as she scrolled through her phone, Finn asleep next to her, snoring lightly. She looked through all the news, their movie was a critical success so far yet she saw countless “reports” speculating about her relationship with freaking Ben Solo. Groaning, she rubbed her eyes. In the process she managed to wake Finn up.

“What’s wrong peanut?” He says groggily.

“Those assholes think I’m having an affair with stupid Ben Solo! We barely interact yet these so called reporters think we’ve been fucking!” Rey says, clearly annoyed as Finn listened attentively.

An idea formed in his head. “What if we…” he pauses.

“We what?” Rey looked at him quizzically.

“What if we just tell the world we’re together?” 

Rey’s eyes softened at his suggestion. “Finn… are you sure? Keeping this secret between just the two of us has been… wonderful,” she smiles at the thought.

“Yeah!” Finn nods. “I mean we’ve been together since we started working in 2014, how we managed to keep it a secret for so long is a miracle,” Finn lets out a chuckle “, let’s make it official!”

“Yeah?” Rey’s smile grows. “Yes! Let’s do it, we can make the announcement later today! Better yet let’s just go out and be a couple in public and then announce it!” Rey giggles at the idea of it all. 

“Sounds like a plan, peanut,” Finn kisses her on the forehead and chuckles. “I love you so much.”

“I love you too.” She responds, this time kissing him on the lips. It’s not the first time they confessed their love but it feels like the first time. This was the next step in their relationship.

“Let’s tell the world…” they said together. 

**Author's Note:**

> Heyoooo. If you’re reading this, it probably means you’ve read the story as well. Well as always, feedback is greatly appreciated.
> 
> I had an idea to write a multi chapter fic about actor Finn and actress Rey as they develop a relationship during their time working together on a series of movies and how they would keep it a secret. Eventually I’ll probably write it but for now I just wrote this.


End file.
